cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cap Au Diable
|Zone Name=Cap Au Diable |Zone Map=Map_CapAuDiable.jpg |Type of Zone=Villain City Zone |Level Range=8-20 |Trainer=Arbiter Howe, Arbiter Orr |Task Force Contact=Virgil Tarikoss |Event=Deathsurge |Exploration Badges=Egghead, Media Junky, Sparky, Steamed, Sweet Tooth |Plaques=Lorekeeper III, Technofreak I, II, III |Enemies=Arachnos, Cap Au Diable Demons, Circle of Thorns, Clockwork, Gold Brickers, Luddites, Vahzilok |Connecting Zones=Bloody Bay, Mercy Island, Port Oakes |Lines=Rogue Isles Ferry |VidiotMaps File=cap_au_diable }} __toc__ Overview Cap Au Diable is one of the city zones in City of Villains. Dominated in the centre by the skyscrapers and modern amenities of 'Aeon City', the sleepy hamlets North and South of 'Haven' and 'New Haven' have to contend with the dangers of the Vagabond hills to the North West and the impressive Mount Diable to the north East. Contacts Trainers * Arbiter Orr (Devil's Coat Tails) * Arbiter Howe (Aeon City) Brokers * Boris the Russian (Broker) * Desdemona the Glint (Broker) Regular Contacts * Ashley McKnight (Issue 12, Midnight Squad contact) * Dmitri Krylov * Dr. Shelly Percey * Peter Themari * Golden Roller * Marshal Brass * Willy Wheeler * Operative Wellman Unlockable Contacts * None Strike Forces * Virgil Tarikoss (Strike Force) Zone events Major events * Deathsurge spawn with the defeat of 100 Gremlins, which will make the navigation through New Haven moderately dangerous. It doesn't move though. Lesser events * None Neighborhoods ; Aeon City : Aeon City is proclaimed as a model of perfection. Nestled in the foothills of Mount Diable, it was founded by the renowned Dr. Aeon roughly a decade ago. : Dr. Aeon is now the benevolent governor of Cap au Diable and is responsible for such incredible innovations as giant produce, organ cloning, and perhaps his most famous invention, the "Power Transference System." : The "PTS" supports the "City of the Future" and its incredible energy demands. This amazing creation taps the bowels of dormant Mount Diable and efficiently transfers geothermal energy into clean electricity. Its massive tendrils stretch throughout the island providing clean and efficient power to all who need it. : The Luddites claim that the "PTS" taps a demon rather than a volcano, but everyone knows they're crazy. Reports of "gremlins" occasionally gathering around the PTS lines are similarly ridiculous. ; Devil's Coat Tails ; Haven : If Aeon City is the model, Haven is the aspirant. Its buildings have not adapted the brighter surface of Dr. Aeon's neighborhood and still bear scores of neon signs and other "noise". The catch-up nature of the district means its rent is cheaper, crime is more rampant, and violent rampages by super-powered beings are all too common. ; Mount Diable : The island's greatest landmark is an old volcano and its strange rock formation called the "Head of the Devil". The horns are visible from much of the isle, making it easy for new visitors to quickly get their bearings. : The Luddites and other occultists claim the horns are some after-effect of an actual demon of gargantuan size that walked this island in Father Henri's day. They also claim that the massive, subway-sized cables leading from the mountain here do not tap a dorment volcano, but the powers of Hell itself! ; New Haven : New Haven is in many ways similar to Haven proper, both in architecture and in general shabbiness. : A few newer buildings, WSPDR News and Aeon University, have appeared recently, as if to trick the casual visitor into ignoring the rest of the neighborhood but really just providing even more marked contrast to New Haven's neglect. : The island's most famous reporter, Amanda Vines, works out of WSPDR's offices here. Some wonder why Lord Recluse tolerates her constant prodding, but so far she has proven immune to Arachnos's wrath. : King Midas' factory building is also found in this area, and serves as the Gold Brickers' main base of operations. : The University is located here, providing access to the Inventions tutorial for villains. To the south of the University, northeast of the Rogue Isles Ferry, is a Black Market (Coordinates: 530.2, 2.6, -999.0), allowing secret auctions for Invention Salvage and Recipes. ; Vagabond Hills : The hills south of New Haven are said to be the hiding place of Martin Henri - founder of the Luddite movement. : These hills are also home to numerous vagrants dispossessed when Dr. Aeon "relocated" them to create Aeon City. Many of these former homeless have heard Martin Henri's message and joined the Luddites' ranks, so Aeon's plan may have backfired. Stores * Quartermasters can be found at coordinates (in the airport, near the Black Helicopter to Mercy and close to Natural and Magic Quartermasters), at coordinates (in Aeon City, near the Arachnos building), and at coordinates (close to the Port Oakes Ferry). They all sell level 15 and 20 Training Enhancements. * A Magic Quartermaster can be found at coordinates in the airport, close to the Black Helicopter to Mercy Island, and sells level 15 and 20 Training and Dual-Origin Magic Enhancements. * A Mutant Quartermaster can be found at coordinates in Devil's Coat Tails, close to the Port Oakes Ferry, and sells level 15 and 20 Training and Dual-Origin Mutant Enhancements. * A Natural Quartermaster can be found at coordinates in the airport, close to the Black Helicopter to Mercy Island, and sells level 15 and 20 Training and Dual-Origin Natural Enhancements. * A Science Quartermaster can be found at coordinates in Aeon City, inside the Arachnos building, and sells level 15 and 20 Training and Dual-Origin Science Enhancements. * A Tech Quartermaster can be found at coordinates in Aeon City, inside the Arachnos building, and sells level 15 and 20 Training and Dual-Origin Tech Enhancements. * Facemaker's is the City of Villains costume store. It is marked as "Tailor" on the in-game map and is the westernmost store in the zone. Transfer Points * The Rogue Isles Ferry in New Haven will take you to Sharkhead Isle, Nerva Archipelago, St. Martial, and Grandville. * The Ferry in Devil's Coat Tail can take you to Port Oakes. * A Black Helicopter in the airport can take you to Mercy Island. * Another Black Helicopter in the same airport can take you to the PvP zone of Bloody Bay. Exploration Badges Historical plaques * 1 monument of the Lorekeeper Badge * 3 monuments of the Technofreak Badge Villain Groups ; Arachnos :Arachnos keeps a strong presence in the zone, and especially in certain areas they fully control. Most of the garrison is composed by Wolf Spiders, though there are also Fortunatas. Mu Mystics and drones also have a small presence. The three areas with a strong presence of Arachnos forces are: the airport at the southeast of Haven; Aeon City, which while not completely under their control, has large patrols of Wolf Spiders supported by Mu troops and Blood Widows; and the Power Transference System in Mount Diable, where they are supported by drones and arachnobots as well. Minions, Lieutenants and Bosses are possible in this zone, though apparently not for all models: while Wolf Spider Huntsmen may appear here, Night Widows and Mu Guardians are both rarely if ever seen. ; Cap Au Diable Demons :These electrical annoyances can only be found at the stations of the Power Transference System. Usually in packs of 4 or 6 individuals, they never seem to spawn Lieutenants or Bosses, just Minions. They never wander around or move from their spawn points. :However, beware of the Giant Monster Deathsurge who may spawn in New Haven. Deathsurge has been known to spawn multiple times, with up to three of it out at a time. ; Circle of Thorns :The Circle of Thorns is present in the Mount Diable area, as well as in certain areas of Vagabond Hills. Their spans include cultists, mages, spirits and demons. Minions, Lieutenants and Bosses can be found here. Fortunately, the spawns tend to be small. :This is the only place in all of City of Villains (outside of missions) where a Villain may find Hordeling minions and lieutenants. ; Clockwork :The Clockwork spawn in Mount Diable, slightly more to the south of the area where the Circle of Thorns spawn. Minions, Lieutenants and Bosses can be found here. Spawns can be big, so beware. :This area is the only place in all of City of Villains where spawns of Clockwork Princes (and thus Gears) can be found in outdoor. Sometimes a lonely Lieutenant or Boss spawns in the Power Transference System pipes near the station in Devil's Coat Tail. ; Gold Brickers :Gold Brickers can be found easily in this zone. The neighborhoods of Haven, Aeon City and New Haven have an army of them, almost in every street. They usually talk among themselves, play dice, or plan some theft. Spawns seems to range between two and one dozen individuals. Lieutenants are common in their groups, and Bosses are less common but still easy to find if you look for them. ; Luddites :This anti-technology group can be found mostly in Devil's Coat Tails, Aeon City, New Haven, and Vagabond Hills, where they seem to have some sort of headquarters. Their Spawns are of various sizes but tend to be small. Minions, Lieutenants, and Bosses may spawn in this zone. The Luddites will attack any Arachnos, Cap Au Diable Demons, Goldbrickers or Vahzilok if they enter their aggro range. ; Vahzilok :Vahzilok of this zone are found mostly in Devil's Coat Tails, especially near the Facemaker clinic and in dark alleys in Haven, most of the time killing civilians. Reapers, Abominations, Embalmed Abominations, and Mortificators are the common spawns in this zone. Cadavers and Eidolons are still possible, but much less common. The Vahzilok will fight the Luddites if they encounter them, and the Embalmed Abominations will most surely explode if aggroed. In Arachnos-controlled areas, you can usually see amused groups of Wolf Spiders shooting against lone Abominations as well. Category:CoV City Zones